Goodnight Lucy
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild are enjoying the hot summer day but is suddenly interrupted when Lucy has a coughing fit. NaLu. GruVia. GaLe plus others.


It was a warm day in Magnolia, the sun was beating hard over the town. Many of the villagers were happy as they could move on with life. The market was lively with all the guests buying the freshest fish and meat. The streets were full with children playing outside.

The Fairy tpTail guild all drank outside, soaking up the rays. They all laughed when someone was pushed into the pool but then seized when the female came out. All girls had an attribute to take on the rule of satan and scare the hell of the males. Even the toughest man was scared to the bone. Usually the female grabbed whoever pushed her in and take her revenge.

As usual Juvia was trying to get Gray to fall recklessly in love with her. They shared a picnic blanket with Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy and Lisanna. Every time Lucy sparked a conversation with Gray, she would receive an evil glare from Juvia. Lucy just ignored it and carried on talking with him.

"It's so nice out. Haven't had this in long time." Lucy said as she lay back at Gray's legs. Most of the girls were lying next to their crush, sunbathing. They trusted that the male will look after them and not burn. Lucky for Lucy, if she was hot all she had to do was touch Gray much to Juvia's annoyance.

Lucy woke up from her little nap when she felt the sun disappear. She slowly opened her eyes to see Natsu standing in front of her.

"The guild is going to go against each other in a water game," Natsu pointed to the pool. Lucy slowly say up and looked to where his finger was pointing. She saw the guild all in the pool except for the younger ones, the judges and the exceeds. She saw that Juvia was sitting on Gray's shoulders. Levy was partnered with Gajeel. Erza and Laxus, Mira and Freed, Wendy and Romeo, Lisanna and Droy, Laki and Max, Evergreen and Elfman and Kinana and Jet. Lucy smiled and took the hand that he held out for her. He placed his muffler around her neck.

"Look after that, will you." Lucy smiled and ruffled his hair. Natsu jumped into the water first then allowed Lucy to sit on his shoulders.

"All right, the aim of the game is for the girls to push their opponents off their partners shoulders. Usually it is played with girls only but it will be more fun with all of us. Make sure everyone is in the middle. No holding anyone under water and no magic, use your own brute strength." Makarov explained to the others. "Wakaba, Macao, Reedus and I will be judges. Go." All the males rushed in with the girls on their shoulders. Lucy gripped onto Natsu's hair as he moved forward. As suspected Natsu walked up to Gray and Lucy and Juvia locked horns with one another. Natsu and Gray were laughing as their girls were determined to win.

Mira and Erza had done the same thing. They were in a head to head battle with with one another. Laxus and Freed were also laughing as it was so stupid that they were joining in. They knew that they would be here for a while as they were ex-rivals. The two demonic girls going against one another.

Lisanna and Wendy were up against each other since they were nearly the same age. Both girls couldn't take it seriously as the older girls. They were just pressing their hands together. Romeo and Droy were rolled their eyes as none of the girls wanted to properly fight. Both girls decided to push each other off and call it quits. Romeo, Droy, Wendy and Lisanna were out of the game and exited the pool.

The game carried in with Kinana and Jet being the loser of Levy and Gejeel. They then went on to fight Evergreen and Elfman who just won against Laki and Max. Within a few seconds Evergreen had pushed Levy off Gajeel's shoulders.

The fight between the other two pairs still carried on. Juvia and Lucy were not giving up at all. Both girls were tired but still proceeded to fight. Natsu and Gray were wobbling all over the place just to keep their partner up. The males were not giving up either. This was still part of their rivalry.

Evergreen tried to push Lucy off but she and Juvia both pushed her back and continued to fight each other. Nothing was going to interrupt them until someone won.

Erza and Mira were still going at it, without getting tired. Both girls were using all their strength to push the other off but no one will budge. Erza saw that Mira was wearing away so with one last push she shoved Mira off Freed's shoulders. Erza sighed as her match was finally over.

Juvia looked round to see Erza being the victor. Lucy smirked and pushed Juvia off Gray's shoulders. Lucy and Natsu both cheered as they won their round. Natsu held his hand up for Lucy to high-five it.

"Makarov, what are you doing here?" The older male looked round to Ooba Babasaama with Lyon. The older male just smiled.

"My children are playing Chicken, this is the final round." Lyon was surprised that Gray was already out. He was hoping that he would win.

"So Gray, you already out. Who beat you?"

"Lucy and Natsu." He panted. "We just lost. Lucy is quiet sneaky because her opponent was distracted." Lyon rolled his eyes as they didn't figure out what their master had done.

"You know if it was a real fight, Lucy had every right to. Never get distracted during a battle or you will lose." Gray's mouth dropped as he just figured out what his master was planning. "You being there for your partner and being the one so they wouldn't fall is just a way for team building so you both win." Gray and the others all smiled and looked down in shame when they got out. On the surface it was for fun but underneath it was a training exercise.

Natsu and Lucy walked closely towards Erza and Laxus. Both girls were panting heavily.

"We will defeat you!" Natsu declared. Lucy slowly breathed, slowing down her heart rate. Erza was doing the same. They were trying to regain their energy. Both girls snapped their eyes open and locked horns. Everyone surrounded the pool watching the fight. They really didn't know who to cheer on. Water was flying everywhere as the males stood their ground to keep their partner up. Laxus was determind to win against them. So he could keep his title as strongest and fiercest Mage. It was two S- class wizards against the Lucy and Nastu who weren't yet S-class.

Natsu was losing his foot but Lucy leaning forward he managed to pull himself back up. Erza used that opportunity to push Lucy down but Lucy dodged her arm and pushed Erza in the chest. Laxus was leaning forward so he couldn't catch Erza when she fell backwards. Natsu and Lucy both cheered when they found out they were the victors. Natsu leaned down so Lucy could climb of his shoulders.

"We'll done, you pair." Lucy jumped up and wrapped her arms around Natsu. The male blushed and hugged her back. They quickly let go so it wouldn't get so awkward. Natsu helped Lucy climb out first then pulled himself up.

Lucy walked over to her spot but she felt her knees give in. She fell forward and landed on top of something cold. When she opened her eyes she was looking straight into Gray's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't move." Lucy tried to push herself up but her muscles gave in. She looked over to the side to see Lyon sitting there wide eyed. She glared at him so he wouldn't make any remarks. The white hair male held his hands up in defeat. Lucy looked round to see Juvia glaring at her.

"Juvia! This is not what it looks like." Lucy began to explain but the female glared at her.

"I warned you Lucy Heartfilia." Juvia walked closer to her but Lyon stepped in the way and began to hit on Juvia.

"Juvia, it seriously not what you think. We are not like that. In fact a Lucy is in love with Natsu." Lucy's face dropped when Gray said it out loud when everyone decided to be quiet. Lucy looked round to see Natus blushing.

"Gray! Shut up! I told you that in confidence." Lucy whispered the last part to him. She finally pushed all her strength to stand. As soon as she was up she gave a slight cough. Her eyes widened. "Excuse me, I've got to go." Lucy slowly walked out the garden, coughing heavily as she was closer to the door that lead back into the guild hall.

Lucy leaned against the doorframe in a coughing fit. She collapsed to floor but Cancer was the one to catch her. He looked into her eye dull eyes and pulled her into his body and rubbed circles on her back.

"Not again, this can't happen again." He kept repeating. Natsu was the first to notice Lucy in her coughing fit. He was shocked to see Cancer coming out without being summoned. He looked worried as Cancer was going crazy. He watched as the crab picked her up and run out of the guild with her. He wanted to follow but that would make her feel worse. He knew that she knew about him knowing about her feelings for him.

"Master, I'm worried about Lucy. Cancer said 'this can't happen again'." Makarov looked to the other master. She ushered for him to follow the crab. Makarov quickly changed then chased after Cancer.

He was 10 minutes behind after Cancer had left the guild. He looked everywhere around the town for her. She was no where to be seen. He didn't know where the crab had taken her to.

"She is at the hospital." He heard Laxaus speak behind him. He thanked his grandson and ran to the hospital. Laxus was right behind him. He could guide her to her exact point.

The males causally walked into the hospital and walked to the reception. The lady looked very nice as she chatted with her fellow patients.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lucy Heartfilla. I believe she was brought in here with one of her spirits." The lady recognised both of the males faces and stood up.

"Im afraid, miss Heartfillia isn't in good condition." The males looked worried when they were lead through intensive care.

The receptionist lead them to a door then walked away without saying a word. The two males gulped and walked into the room. They were shocked to see Lucy with a oxygen mask on, an IV drop plugged into her skin. Makarov took a seat beside her head. He saw that she was sleeping. Laxus leaned against the wall looking on her. He could see behind the mask that she was sickly. Her skin was pale white. Her body was slightly shaking. He couldn't see in her eyes but he knew they would be dull.

Master smiled when he saw Lucy open her eyes. She looked around the room to see the master and Laxus.

"You've been sleeping for sometime." The master said sweetly.

"Did a game of chicken really tire you out?" Lucy shook her head then looked around the room some more. She was slightly scared, it wasn't her room. The walls were white and their were more technology in the room.

"You're in the hospital Lucy." She looked towards the door to see a female in a coat walk in. She had lovely long brown hair that was tied into a side pony tail.

"Your spirit brought you in. He told me who you are and about your family medical history. Now who are you two?" She turned her attention to the visitors.

"I'm the master of Fairy Tail, I'm Lucy's guild master." Makrov introduced himself.

"I'm a master in training. I belong to the same guild as she." He spoke to her in a nicer tone than usual. The doctor looked to Lucy who held up her symbol. Laxas rolled up shirt to show his symbol which was on his left abdomen. The doctor nodded and checked on Lucy.

"May I speak to you two, outside." The two males followed her out the room.

The female sighed then began to speak.

"Do you know about the Heartfilia medical condition?" Both males shook their heads. "Lucy's mother, Layla, died just a few years older than Lucy is right now. She just had bad health. Her father died from overworking. I'm afraid these have been passed onto Lucy."

"Is there is anything that you could do?" The woman shook her head.

"We've giving her this new medication which should help build her immune system but no. It's all up to her."

Everyone in Fairy Tail was worried about Lucy. All her spirits were out and looked extremely depressed. Little Plue cuddled into Natsu and hid his little face. The master hadn't returned but Laxus had. He looked depressed and didn't utter anything. He watched as Natsu was the most worried for her. It must hurt him that he couldn't see her. He was the only one who knew about Natsu's feeling for Lucy.

Laxus looked to the door to see his grandfather holding Lucy up. She was in her pink pyjamas. Plue jumped off Natsu's lap and ran to her. He jumped around her legs to be picked up. Makarov picked him up and handed him to Lucy. The little Nicola cried into her chest.

"Aww, Plue did you miss me buddy." He nodded his little head. Lucy cradled him in her arms and walked to her spirits. Who were slightly scared. Loke stepped forward and checked her face.

"Cancer and Aquarius, told us about what happened. Please don't leave us." Lucy reached up and patted his hair. She shook her head.

"I would never want to leave you." The spirits smiled then frowned. They knew something was up. "Why are you all here. You can't last that long." She held little Plue up who was shaking. He had surpassed his time long ago. "Buddy, I'll see you later." She kissed his head and watched as he vanished. All her silver keys had vanished but all her Zodiacs were stubborn and stayed where they were.

Lucy made her way over to her table and sat beside Lyon instead of Natsu. Happy had crawled beside her and slept on her lap. She gently stroked his little fur.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" Erza asked as she joined the table. Lucy smiled at her.

"I'm fine, just tired." Erza smiled at her response then handed Lucy some food that Mira had made for her. Lucy slowly reached for the food but then pushed the food away. "I lost my appetite, thanks anyway though." Erza raised an eyebrow. Something was clearly wrong. Lucy loved Mira's cooking. Lucy pretended to shiver. "Hey Erza, swap seats with me." Erza looked to who she was sitting beside and smiled. She got up without a fuss and helped Lucy to her feet. Lucy walked over and sat beside Natsu. She scooted closer to him than Erza was.

"Lucy, you should really eat. It will keep your strength up." Lucy reached for the egg roll. She slowly nibbled on it. Taking small bites at a time. Lyon was surprised that everyone was worried for one measly person. Lucy wasn't famous, herself wasn't rich, not that very strong compared to others in the guild but yet they were all worrying for her. This was a warm guild.

Lucy laughed along with her friends as they caught her up on what she had missed.

"So Levy, when Gajeel was sleeping left a little message on his back when he was tanning. Now there is a burnt part with her message." Lucy laughed as Lisanna retold the story. Lucy reached for Natsu's hand. He turned his head to look at her when he felt them touch. She gave a coy smile then looked back to her friends.

It was late at night and the guild was having their daytime fun since Lucy had missed it. Even though she was sleeping she could still hear their boisterous behaviour. Natsu allowed Lucy to sleep on his chest while everyone was having fun. He laughed when he saw the smile on her face.

"NOOOO!" All her spirits shouted when they had felt their freedom. Loke ran straight over to Lucy and pulled her away from Natsu. He was forcefully shaking her but she didn't flinch. Natsu went to punch him but he saw how pale she looked. Natsu collapsed onto his knees and felt her pulse. There was not a fast pulse like usual when he felt it. In fact there was no pulse.

Everyone had surrounded her when they heard sobs coming from her spirits. Loke was holding onto Aries. Aquarius and Scorpio were embracing each other. Taurus held onto Virgo while she cried. Gemini hugged into Sagittarius. Makarov walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Lucy." He sniffed then stepped back to stand beside Laxus.

"Master! What the hell is wrong with her." Natsu yelled. Everyone held back their tears as they knew it would be hard for Natsu especially.

"Lucy has passed away, Natsu. It was suspected with her family medical history." Natsu allowed tears to flow down his cheek. He was trying to fight back but he couldn't. He stroked the hair out of her face. Lyon walked up to Gray and stood behind him as he tired to comfort his friend. Lamia Scales master grabbed Lyon and dragged him away from Fairy Tail. She knew she should leave the guild be.

Natsu felt a soft hand touch his face. They wiped the tears that was dripping onto Lucy. He looked up to see the girl who was still lying on the floor but she had her regular clothes on. She kneeled beside him and placed her lips against his. She gave him a quick peck. When Natsu leaned for in another kiss, she couldn't help but smile.

"Gray was right, I do love you. I am just coward that couldn't admit it." Lucy placed her arms around his neck. "Please don't cry. I'm glad I spent my last day having fun with my friends." Lucy stood up and walked to her spirits. "Please don't allow your next master, to push you around. You are Zodiac keys." Lucy directly looked at Aries. "Look after each other." Lucy slowly walked to the door where she was greeted with her mum and dad. She looked around one last time and give her famous thumbs up.

"I love you all." She shouted to them before leaving with her parents. Natsu quickly left the guild with Gray and some other fairy tail mages. They didn't want to see each other crying. There family had been ruined by something a wizard couldn't heal. It was hard not to be strong through it. It had happened so quickly.

* * *

**So I was reading a NaLu story and this sprung from it. It had nothing to do with the story at all but I thought it would be great to write about. I hoped you all liked it. Some of the pairings like Erza and Laxus, I don't support. I have never seen some as a couple. My opinion only. **


End file.
